


A Little Lace and Loving

by sunsxleil



Series: Merry Christmas, I Love You [21]
Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsxleil/pseuds/sunsxleil
Summary: Therese had simply gone out to buy some ingredients for the Christmas dinner they'd be cooking tonight, on Christmas Eve. So, imagine her surprise when she comes home to mistletoe all over their ceilings, and Carol wearing a robe that Therese is sure has almost nothing underneath it. Therese is sure she left the apartment with no mistletoe, and with Carol wearing something a little lazier than a robe—and red lipstick.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Series: Merry Christmas, I Love You [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Little Lace and Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a little Google search where [this other list](https://kiu22.tumblr.com/post/37140678059/christmas-otp-challenge) popped up. Hope you guys like it!

“I’m back!” Therese calls out. She locks their apartment door as she balances the bag of Christmas dinner ingredients on her other arm. It’s early afternoon, and Therese had gone out to buy last minute ingredients for what she and Carol would be cooking tonight. Oh, Christmas Eve. How exciting!

“So you are.” Carol says, approaching Therese. Therese’s mouth drops open when she notices how Carol not only stays at the doorway of the living room, but is also now wearing a robe. If Therese’s memory is not to be doubted, she remembers Carol had in fact _not_ been wearing a robe when Therese had gone down to buy the ingredients. “Oh, and look,” Therese gulps. The smirk on Carol’s face is painted red. Therese’s back is oh so lightly pressed against the door, lest her knees betray her. “Mistletoe.”

Therese slowly, slowly tilts her head up. Indeed, there is mistletoe there. In fact, there seems to mistletoe on all the doorways, and in many other suspicious places all around the visible part of the house.

What more the ceilings Therese can’t see from the door?

“Oh.” It sounds more like a squeak than a word. Tomorrow, they are going to a party at Abby’s house for Christmas, so any other Christmas plans that they have…

When Therese hears the padding of steps, she looks to see Carol walking toward her. Carol’s pupils are dilated, and her breathing uneven. Therese feels her own breathing getting ragged.

“You know what that means then, don’t you?”

Therese is about to nod before Carol pulls her robe open, and discards it on the floor. By the love of God on all things holy and unholy, Therese wanted to asked for more film for Christmas if only to take more pictures of Carol both in and out of bed, but _Christ_ , this is _tons_ better.

Carol stands in front of her, wearing red lace lingerie covering up just the right places, enough to make Therese’s mouth water. Carol’s breasts are held up perfectly, and her nipples are just covered enough to make Therese shiver.

“Merry Christmas.” Therese breathes out. With her eyes between Carol’s legs, Carol walks into Therese’s personal space, taking the bag of groceries and setting it on the table where they leave their keys. Carol chuckles, and Therese looks back up, just as Carol presses their hips together. If Carol thinks Therese is just going to be receiving today, she is very, _very_ wrong.

“Merry Christmas, indeed, my angel.” Carol slides a thigh between Therese’s legs, and had they not been at the door, Therese might have let out a loud moan. Instead, Therese lets her mouth gape open, and only a strangled noise comes out. Carol bends closer, letting her breath brush Therese’s ear. “For now, I request you to keep quiet if you don’t want the neighbors to hear you.”

Carol bends her knee up, and Therese grabs at Carol’s thighs. Her nails dig into Carol’s skin, and Carol gasps.

Carol always did like it when Therese buried her nails in Carol’s skin.

Therese gulps, as Carol strokes her knee against the heat between Therese’s legs. Carol runs her hands along the side of Therese’s body, and Therese sighs. Carol swallows the moan that follows, her mouth coming to meet Therese’s. Carol’s touch on her body both relieves Therese and tenses her up, and she feels herself ease away from being too close to her climax, at the same time climbing up to a stronger one. The things Carol can do to her, Therese thinks.

Carol slides Therese’s coat off, and it lands around Therese’s heels. Therese’s leg rises, wraps around Carol’s hips and _oh_ , yes, there, right there, except—

“Mm, you don’t need these to warm you anymore, do you?”

So, Therese lets Carol strip her of her many layers of clothing, her shirt and undershirt and pants and underpants all littering the carpeted floor. Therese’s breathing is ragged, as Carol stays on her knees despite having thrown Therese’s pants off. Carol’s eyes linger on the fabric-covered mound between Therese’s legs, but Carol does not make a move—instead, climbs back up to meet Therese’s gaze.

Carol has plans. And Therese is willing to wait for them.

Then Carol slips her fingers beneath the waistband of Therese’s panties, and Therese’s back arcs off the door. Carols slips her palm between Therese’s legs, and Therese widens her legs, giving Carol deeper access.

When Carol plunges her fingers in, both Carol and Therese slide closer against the door, and the whimper Therese lets out is no longer drowned out by Carol’s mouth.

Therese looks at Carol, and Carol smirks. _Keep quiet_ , those eyes say. Then Carol pulls herself closer, nipping at Therese’s neck, shoulder, and collarbone, as she pumps her fingers into Therese’s pussy. Therese’s arms hold Carol flush against her, biting her lip to keep any more loud sounds from coming out of her lips. Carol keeps the pace torturous, which she knows makes Therese moan louder.

_Damn_ her.

Carol climbs back up, lips flush against Therese’s ear. “Your panties are soaked.” She hooks a finger from her other hand on the waistband. “Maybe I should allow you to be a little louder now, hm?” Carol pulls Therese’s panties down, letting them slip and pool to the floor. Carol pulls Therese closer with a hand on the small of Therese’s back, careful but firm, holding Therese flush against her. “Put your legs around me.” Carol says. “Make sure you won’t fall.”

Even when trying to do that while still keeping quiet is quite a feat, especially when Carol’s fingers are still stroking her insides and rendering her brain mushy, Therese manages to hook her legs around Carol’s hips, with Carol’s help. Therese sighs into Carol’s shoulder, grabbing around Carol’s back. Then, Carol plunges even _deeper_. Therese whimpers.

Then, Carol carries her for a short while. Therese shuts her eyes as Carol strokes her, lazily, lovingly, with two fingers inside her. _Fuck_ , how does Carol know to do this to her? Is it because they’ve done this a thousand times? Or is it because it’s Carol?

Therese would like to think she’ll sleep one night twenty years later shocked to know Carol has once again pleasured her in a way Therese did not even know she wanted nor needed, and all because this is Carol with her, and no one else.

Carol lets Therese’s back rest against a wall. Therese leans and lets her head rest, looking up to see that they are in the doorway where Carol had been leaning earlier. And on the ceiling, of course, is—

“Mistletoe.”

“So now,” Carol says into Therese’s ear, “may I request to hear you moan?” Then, Carol presses a thumb on Therese’s clit.

Of course, Therese has no choice but to moan.

In her ear, Therese hears Carol whimper. Therese would make a move to stop Carol, to ask them to switch so she could build Carol up to the same climax Carol’s building Therese towards, but Therese knows not to interrupt Carol now, not when this is Carol’s version of a Christmas gift to Therese this year.

“So, you like that?” Carol pants out, and its Carol’s voice that sends another moan ripping out of Therese’s throat. Therese hears Carol whimper again, and she can only imagine how wet Carol must be now.

“Carol.” Therese says, and when Carol speeds up their pace and rubs harder on Therese’s clit, it makes Therese gasp out Carol’s name instead. “Carol.”

“Yes, darling?” Carol is panting, gasping in her own respect, and it’s getting harder and harder to stay pressed up against the wall of the living room doorway.

“Where else did you put up mistletoe?”

When Carol brings Therese to their favorite couch in the living room, they both sigh in relief as they both fall on the cushions with a thump. With one raised thigh, Therese arcs her back, and Carol unclasps Therese’s bra. It falls to the feet of the couch, and Carol straddles Therese’s thigh as her fingers position between Therese’s legs once more.

Carol’s lips gravitate towards Therese’s, and it’s a chase, but Carol decides to withdraw with a grind of her hips on Therese’s thigh. Carol gasps, and she presses a finger to Therese’s clit that makes Therese moan as well. “So,” Carol says, her voice nothing but a gasp now. “Do you like your gift, Therese Belivet?”

Therese smiles. Or, at least, as close to a smile as she could get with her mind all but focused on the sensations between her legs—both from Carol’s fingers and the sight on her thigh. “Yes, Carol Aird. I do like it.”

And Carol plunges her fingers inside Therese, and had Carol not crashed their lips together, Therese knows the neighbors would have heard her scream.

Carol’s fingers pump fast inside Therese, and her thumb rubs quick and gentle circles on Therese’s clit. Therese gasps, and gasps, and gasps again, closer and closer to the edge now with Carol on top of her and inside her and _slick on her thigh_.

Carol pulls away from Therese’s lips to press her mouth hot against Therese’s ear, and says in a deep, husky voice,

“Merry Christmas, Therese.”

And that is enough to send Therese over the edge.

Therese gasps, holds Carol flush against her as she rides out her climax. She feels Carol’s thighs convulse against her own, but she knows Carol needs more than just friction, more than just a thigh against her hot, wet pussy.

Therese lies beneath Carol as she takes a breath, and Carol holds her as she always does after making love. Carol holds her, in this certain way whether they have clothes on or not, and Therese feels like she could be the most valuable thing in the world, perhaps not even a part of this world, flung out of space.

“My angel,” Carol says against Therese’s skin. “Flung out of space.”

Therese brings up a hand to cradle the back of Carol’s head, and Carol rises from her position at the crook of Therese’s neck.

“Where else did you put mistletoe?” Therese says. As she does, she lets a lazy hand walk on Carol’s back, stopping to rest her palm on Carol’s ass.

Later, they find themselves in their bedroom doorway, and after a while, in their bed. Therese makes it a point to interrupt Carol both times, because what’s _this_ particular Christmas present worth if she doesn’t give back? Besides, Therese loves the sound of Carol moaning, Carol _gasping_ her name as she slides her tongue inside her, or presses her fingers on that spot Carol loves so much. Therese would dare say making love is not complete without making Carol climax—nothing is more pleasurable than seeing her lover come undone by her fingers.

After it all, they lie, spent, in bed. Therese lies in Carol’s arms as Carol lies in Therese’s arms. Therese dozes into a light sleep late in the afternoon, Carol on her tongue and in her arms, and when she wakes up, Therese guesses Carol might even persuade her to stay for a little more in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: mistletoe *eyebrow wiggle*. Hope you guys liked that Christmas Eve treat!
> 
> Anyway, all mistakes are mine, and I don't own the characters—Patricia Highsmith does. Hope you guys enjoyed that, and happy Carolmas! And Merry Christmas Eve!


End file.
